Loves Lost and Found
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: Loves Lost and Found: Sam has finally found his lover, after months of searching, but after finding him in someone else's arms, he doesn't know how to react! Sequel to 'A Lost Love'. Rated T for implied themes.


It had been months. Sam had nearly accepted that Nike was gone, but he always had a glimmer of hope that one day he would find him. He knew it was far-fetched, and quite obviously impossible, but he couldn't help it. Nike was his one true love. Despite Ekin, his other shoe being there to comfort him, it wasn't the same.

Ekin was the complete opposite of Nike. Sam ended up just abandoning him, throwing him into a dumpster. He couldn't stand looking at someone who reminded him so much of the love he lost.

Dean and Sam had just finished a case, and Sam had stepped out for a drink. Oddly enough, Dean had stayed behind. Sam didn't question it, guessing he wanted the room for some hook-up, so he stayed out later than he usually did.

"Here's my number," The waiter said, slipping a piece of paper over to Sam, "Call me."

He glanced up at him, plastered a smile on his face, and took the paper, "Will do. Thanks."

He stood up, leaving the bar, and crumpled the paper in his hands as he did so. The waiter wasn't bad looking, and even seemed to have a half decent personality. Not that he cared. He just couldn't look at anyone romantically after Nike.

Sam reached the motel, and with a sigh opened the door, wondering if he'd be interrupting something. He really hoped he wasn't.

"Dean, I'm back-" Sam began but then stopped short. Dean was in bed with someone… wait, was that…?

"Sam, it isn't what it looks like," Dean said, his voice full of fear, as he anticipated Sam's reaction.

Sam stared at the two, his mind not processing what his eyes were seeing. Then it clicked in his brain.

"N-nike?" Sam asked, bewildered as he saw Dean furiously move the covers. Nike was lying on the pillow beside his brother.

"Sam, listen, he just showed up and wanted to-" Dean started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"Dean. What… what the hell!?" Sam shouted, barely comprehending the situation. His own brother… his own _brother _betrayed him. Instead of the happy reunion he had envisioned with Nike, he was full of anger and hurt.

How could Dean have done this? Nike didn't know any better! Why the hell would Dean take advantage of such a poor sole!?

"Sam, listen- he came onto _me."_ Dean argued.

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed, "You just took advantage of him, Dean!"

"I swear, I didn't! Nike wanted this, cross my heart."

Sam's eyes wandered to Nike, his heel digging into the pillow. He stared at him, and a look of realization came upon Sam's face.

"Nike…? Is it true?" Sam choked out.

Nike simply sat on the pillow, saying nothing.

"It is… isn't it?"

"That's what I said, Sammy! Look, it meant nothing, okay? I don't even like the guy!" Dean replied, forcing a laugh.

"Then why the _hell _did you sleep with him?" Sam shouted, "Even if he came onto you, you knew how much I loved him! You didn't have to fucking go to bed with him!"

Sam then took a step back, when another thought crossed his mind, "Nike… you loved me, didn't you?"

When Nike said nothing, Sam replied, in a hurt voice, "You didn't?"

Nike was silent.

"You only got close to me, to get to Dean. Didn't you? Didn't you!? Answer me, damn it!"

He sat there, completely quiet.

"How did I not see this?" Sam's voice caught, "I love you, Nike."

Dean awkwardly tugged at the covers, and Sam growled at him, "Dean… you know what? I'm leaving, and when I come back, both of you better be gone."

"But Sam-"

"No." Sam said with finality, and sneaking one glance at his past lover, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Once he did, he could feel the tears pricking his eyes, and as he walked away, hands in his pockets, they rolled down his cheeks.

Even Ekin, the one who stayed behind, he got rid of. _Ekin never hurt me. Now he's in a dumpster. Gone forever…_

_I thought you loved me, Nike._

_I trusted you._

"You know what? Fuck you." Sam said into the air, earning a couple glances from people passing by.

Despite the hurtful events he had witnessed, Sam felt a sense of closure. He knew where Nike was. He hated what he was doing, but he knew where that shoe of his was.

Or perhaps it was Dean's shoe now. But how the hell would that work? After all, Sam and Dean are definitely different sizes.

Would Dean fit…?

Sam tried not to think about it, and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Maybe he would call that guy. He noticed he wrote down his name.

"…**_Ekin_**!?"


End file.
